


Special Hugs

by Filhe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filhe/pseuds/Filhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Tom Riddle sees something strange. Slughorn refuses to explain what the young student saw, but Dumbledore doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Hugs

Tom Marvelo Riddle was by all means not a dumb student. If you had called him that when one of Professors was around, many would be quick to tell you that they wholeheartedly did _not_ agree with you.

He was well aware of that fact, and was careful to not ask questions he thought made him seem less intelligent than what he truly was. No, if there was something which he failed to understand, he usually looked it up in the library, which swarmed with lexicons which could explain most of the things he didn't understand, and books which were more informantive if he found it interesting enough.

This time, however, it proved itself impossible for him to find any piece of useful information. Therefore he had to turn to a teacher.

Normally Slughorn would be quite understanding, and give him the information the young boy craved.

This time however, Slughorn had just been staring dumbly at his student, before telling him that he couldn't explain it to such a young student, much to the young boy's annoyance.

So, he was forced to turn to the professor which he disliked the most, the same teacher which had come to collect him, and who refused to call him by his surname. The last thing was the most annoying thing.

But he was fair, and would answer any question, even from the most ignorant of Hufflepuff's. So he guessed that it wouldn't be that bad.

"Sir," he had waited to a Friday, when it was the last class of the day, and until every student had left the classroom. "Is there any magical disease which makes the victims undress and get cramps?"

"Not which I know of, Tom," the Transfiguration teacher said after some thinking. "There are a few which make the victims get cramps, but those who have these diseases rarely undress before this happens, since they often feel the cramps prior to them. Why?"

The Slytherin student quickly explained what had happened last Sunday, when two students had went into the dormitory, got undressed and laid on top of one of the beds. For a moment he had believed that they were going to jump on the bed naked, when it seemed like they both got a rather severe case of cramps. The moans sounded weird though, but he had guessed that the pain was the reason of that.

When the boy had finished his tale, his professor's was smiling one of those smiles which he truly hated. Those smiles would be glued on the faces of somebody who was very amused by other people's confusion.

"Well Tom," he began slowly, daring to give out a slight chuckle. "I'll try to explain this to you after best effort. You see, when a man and woman, sometimes a man and a man, or a woman and a woman, love each other they share a special hug..."

Twenty minutes later a slightly pale Tom Marvelo Riddle knew a lot more than what he had known when he stepped into the Transfiguration classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ninja0Squirl at Fanfiction.net


End file.
